Yamcha (SSJJ)
|FirstApp= Manga: "Yamcha and Puar" Anime: "Yamcha the Desert Bandit" |Race=Human Zombified Human-type Earthling (Temporarily) |Gender=Male |Date of birth = 733 |Date of death = Age 762 (Revived) Age 774 (Revived) Age 1000 (Revived) Age 993 (as a Human; Revived in Age 853) Age 993 (as a Zombie) Age 797 (Revived) |Address= NB: 8250012b |Alleigance= Z-Fighters |FamConnect= Puar (bestfriend) Future Yamcha (Alternate Timeline) Bulma (ex-girlfriend) Super 18 (Wife) Atsuicha (Son) Korin (mentor) Kami (Mentor) Master Roshi (Mentor) King Kai (Mentor) Dōtoku (Mentor) Old Kai (Mentor) Whis (Mentor) Jamie (Mentor) }} Overview Yamcha's appearance changes throughout the series, mainly his clothes and hairstyle. He started at with long hair and lacked scars but as the serious progress his hair changed different and gained his trademark scars. Yamcha is originally characterized as a deadly warrior, who fears nothing but talking to women. After befriending Goku and the others, his personality remains mostly the same but becomes very caring and considerate of the people he protects. By the time after the Cell Games, he throws the fight gloves away for a while and eventually retires in GT. After the Episode of Bardock Saga; Yamcha wears an outfit that consists of a red overcoat with plates on his shoulders, and a Time Patrol symbol on the back and right side. His undershirt and pants are all black as well, and he also wears black elbow length gloves. Dragon Ball Advanced Xenoverse Group Yamcha makes a return in the Episode of Bardock Saga where he battles in Shun Haru in the titanic battle with Pend. After obtaining the ability to use magic he manages to back her into a corner until she gained an Unfettered Body. After sealing her; he is killed by Chilled, and was later revived by Face after some time. Dragon Ball Exodus During Exodus, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, and Chiaotzu return to the Z-Fighters and they continue to train and fight alongside the Z-Fighters. Yamcha even requests Jamie during the Android 22 Saga to make him temporarily a Super Saiyan. However, this power increase didn't help one bit against Android 22 as she was far past Super Saiyan. Abilities *Ki Blast **Kamehameha ***Super Kamehameha - Used in his Mystic Form, and Supernatural State. **Arcane Kamehameha - A powerful Magical Energy-based Kamehameha that rivals 10X God Kamehameha, and even **One-Handed Arcane Kamehameha - A one-handed version used to destroy Saibaking. **Spirit Ball ***Super Spirit Ball **Ki Sense **Flight *Magic - After reading But's Grimoire; his body absorbed the ability to produce, sense, and attack with magic **Magic Sense - He is able to sense other users of Magic allowing to detect others quicker than others. **Arcane Wolf Fang Fist - He infuses his Magical Energy in his fist, and delivers a more powerful and efficient Wolf Fang Fist. **Occult Dragon Slash - He infuses his magic into his sword, and launches powerful energy wave slicing anything in its way, and delivering a large amount of damage. He swings the sword in slashing motion in order to use the attack. **Occult Dragon Lunge - By lunging the sword infused with Magical Energy is able to launch a powerful energy wave that can impale anything, and cause a large amount of damage to the opponent. **Occult Dragon Sheathed Lunge - While the sword is still sheathed, and he lunges the sword fueled with Magical energy and is powerful enough to destroy the moon of Age 1000's Earth. **Immune to Foreign Magic - After Mastering his magic; he became immune to other forms of magic although it can still hurt him, he cannot be cursed. *Wolf Fang Fist **Super Wolf Fang Fist - A Wolf Fang Fist finished off with a Super Spirit Ball. A technique used as Super Saiyan Yamcha. **Ultra Wolf Fang Fist - A Wolf Fang Fist upgrade with a Spirit Punch as a finisher. Used in his Mystic Form. **Blinding Wolf Fang Fist **Arcane Wolf Fang Fist **Swan Dive Wolf Fang Fist - A Wolf Fang Fist that uses the basis of Swan Diving to hit underwater targets. *Spirit Punch Forms Mage Transformation But's Grimoire (ブーツタイム; Būtsu Taimu) is powered obtain by Yamcha after reading his Grimoire (Tome in Japanese). His hair grows as long to his waist resembling a Super Saiyan 3 and gains some extra muscles. Gains the ability to use magic, and is extremely powerful. He also gains a dark purple cape, a dark purple sash, and is equipped with a new Azure Dragon Sword. Unleashed Potential Yamcha had his full potential unlock by Old Kai as a gift while Future Gohanks was fighting Mrs. Bon. This was used against Mrs. Bon and was strong enough to push her back. His power surpassed even Super Saiyan Future Gohanks and was even immune to the negative effects of the Corrupted Ki Blasts. Super Yamcha Follow intense physical and mental training via a special meditation; Yamcha was able to use his Mage Transformation form in his base form. While in this state; Yamcha's hair becomes smooth and flows down his back, his eyes become sharper, he has dark purple electric streaks around his body, he has a purple aura that flows downwards, and has a slight muscle increase. While in this form; he is more than enough to destroy Legendary Super Saiyan Broly, and is far more powerful than Goku as a Spectral Super Saiyan during the Universe 1 Saga. Zombified After being killed by Virus Naraku; Yamcha is reanimated by Virus Naraku's spores. In this form, he still retains all his powers, and abilities. In this state; he has pale skin, and tears in his outfit. Youth Restored While fighting against Android 22, Yamcha accidentally wishes out loud that his back in youthful self while Shenron had recently separated from Goku after he absorbed enough positive energy to last the next 1000 years without another emergence of Shadow Dragons. Following that he was stronger than he was in his aged state. Fusion Yamhan A fusion between him and Tien has given incredible power and strength. Yamcha in his Young, an old form is capable fusing into Tiencha, however, his young form gives Tiencha more of a boost. EX-Yamhan The EX-Fusion of Tien, and Yamcha. Yamta The EX-Fusion of Yamcha, and Vegeta. Yamcule In the Trading Card Game Yamcha can fuse with Hercule, and in Dragon Ball Exodus he tries to imagine himself preform potara on Hercule, but was instantly disgusted by the idea. Power After obtaining his Supernatural form; Yamcha becomes officially the strongest human, and even surpasses Majuub, and Videl. Fights Dragon Ball Advanced *Yamcha (But's Grimoire) vs. Shun Haru *Yamcha, and Cooler (Super form) vs. Dark Namekians *Future Gohan (Super Saiyan Rage), Future Trunks (Super Saiyan Blue), Dial (Ultimate F form), Champa, Dori, and Yamcha (But's Grimoire) vs. Psidabura (Archdemon w/Bardock's Super Saiyan 3 energy Absorbed/Archdemon w/Black Hole and White Hole Absorbed) *Future Gohan, & Yamcha vs. Whis (Sparring Match) *Zombie Yamcha vs. Piccolo Dragon Ball Exodus *Yamcha and Pan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Evil Yajirobe *Yamcha and Pan (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Evil Korin *Yamcha vs. Evil Goku (Evil Super Saiyan) *Yamcha vs. Android 22 *Mystic Yamcha vs. Android 22 Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Super Saiyans Category:Mystic Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Heroes Category:Transformation Users